fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
13th Phantom
13th Phantom (13th ファントム Satinzu Fantomu) is the genderbend version of 13th Mystery created by Cure Lucky. Plot Characters Ichigo Akiyama (秋山 一護 Akiyama Ichigo)/ 1st Heroine (1st ヒロイン Fasuto Hiroin) Genderbend Daichi Akiyama. Just like her male counterpart, she is a loud, friendly girl who seems to have a great amount of self-confidence. The difference between the two is that Ichigo is more sensible, level-headed, but is also kind of arrogant at times. Despite it, she tries her best to make Nozomu change his mind about class 2-C. Nozomu Kiriya (桐谷 木望 Kiriya Nozomu)/ 13th Phantom (13th ファントム Satinzu Fantomu) Genderbend Nazo Kirirya. Nozomu is a standoffish, cold and mysterious transferred student who refuses to interact with his classmates. He is surrounded by an aura of hatred that causes frequent disasters in Fujisaki Middle School, but gets lost of it after realising how friendly is everyone to him. Aito Hanasaki (花咲 愛東 Hanasaki Aito)/ 2nd Satellite (2nd サテライト Sekando Sateraito) Genderbend Ai Hanasaki. Aito is a kind, sweet and soft-hearted boy who can be quite timid. Despite being a boy, he possesses kind of a girlish personality, such as being crybabish or whiny, which often leads him to be teased by Hiromi. Hiromi Haruno (陽野 ひろみ Haruno Hiromi)/ 3rd Smiley Genderbend Hiroshi Haruno. Hiromi is a cheerful, friendly and carefree girl who tends to be very teaseful towards Aito. She has a sweet and cute personality to her and loves it when everyone smiles with joy. Kazuro Kawaguchi (川口 和朗 Kawaguchi Kazurō)/ 4th Genderbend Kazuko Kawaguchi. Kazuro is strict, serious and is even more stuck to rules than his female counterpart. He can still be polite, motor-mouthed and outgoing though has a habit of frequently scolding Kenka. Kenka Hiiragi (柊 けんか'' Hiiragi Kenka'')/ 5th ''' Genderbend Kenta Hiiragi. She is more extraverted and opened than her male counterpart, but is also rude and nasty, liking to annoy others, especially Kazuro, with her hostile attitude. However, she is still very soft-hearted. '''Hayano Saotome (早乙女 早野 Saotome Hayano)/ 6th Genderbend Hayate Saotome. She is a ladylike and feminine girl who has a special charm and gentleness that makes her liked by juniors. She is elegant and calm almost always, but also a little bit mean and sly at times. Nanase Nijisumi (虹墨 七瀬 Nijisumi Nanase)/ 7th Genderbend Nana Nijisumi. Unlike his female counterpart, he possesses more of a snarky, cynical personality, but is still depressed. He is a skillful artist who nevertheless is never satisfied by his own drawings and is also shown to be quite stubborn around Haruka. Kage Hoshizora (星空 カゲ Hoshizora Kage)/ 8th Genderbend Kagene Hoshizora. Nanase's cousin, she is a sassy, upbeat, sweets-addict girl who, unlike her male counterpart, is less shameful when it comes down to showing her weaknesses. However, Kage seems to be less weird and strange than Kagene. She is very caring and overprotective of Nanase and Haruka. Haruka Kujo (九条 春香 Kujō Haruka)/ 9th Genderbend Haruto Kujo. She is a friendly and relaxed girl who has idealistic outlooks for life and tries to always think positively. She seems to be the polar opposite of Nanase which is why they have a hard time interacting to each other. And when she talks to him Haruka often tries to change his points of view. Katana Tachibana (橘 カタナ Tachibana Katana)/ 10th Genderbend Katashi Tachibana. She possesses kind of a boyish personality, being wild and tough, but also has a girlish side which is way more softer than her tomboy self. Like her male counterpart and Haruka, she can also be incredibly wise from time to time. Manabi Saito (斎藤 まなび Saitō Manabi)/ 11th Genderbend Manabu Saito. She is a reserved, cold-blooded, but too self-confident girl who likes to boast about how smart she is. She and Katana tend to have lots of cat fights with each other while Michio finds it quite annoying. Michio Ueda (上田 道郎 Ueda Michio)/ 12th Genderbend Michiko Ueda. Being serious, calm, strict and ambitious class president, he doesn't really differ from his female conterpart and despises Ichigo, Nozomu and Kenka. Category:User: Cure Lucky